A Unique Prospect
by FintonStack
Summary: A Crossover between the anime's Freezing and Sekirei (Longshot? Maybe). It was an idea that crossed my mind and wanted to see where I could go with it. Hope you guys enjoy! Focus is mainly in the "Freezing" world.
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Alien

This is a crossover between Sekirei and Freezing. It's a tryout for an idea that I had in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy it. There will be a 'new' Sekirei if you will, just to fit in with the plot I have in mind. This is also written before the majority of Sekirei's have their ashikabi's, again to fit the plot I have in mind. Rate, Fav, Criticise, Advise!

I do **not** own Sekirei nor Freezing!

_Chapter 1: A Friendly Alien_

The dark of the night covered the world in it's calm, serene essence. It helped in situations like these. A situation that had become more apparent due to the incursions of an alien race. MBI had been forced to take a seat from the Sekirei Plan due to the danger the world was in from this new alien race; The NOVAs.

"_Halo jump will commence in five minutes!"_

Standing up, a man covered in military overalls to protect his body from frostbite, grunted at the prospect of falling from over 15,000 feet. Fighting and courage may have been strong points, but height definitely wasn't.

"Are you ready #109?"

"Let's just get this over with."

The soldier next to him mumbled something incomprehensible and opened the back door. They both watched it swing open slowly, revealing a wave of clouds and full moon.

"_Jump will commence in 1 minute!"_

The Sekirei stood alone in his jumpsuit. "You better put your helmet on. Don't want that pretty hair getting all messed up do we?"

He let off a grunt and grabbed the helmet. Sliding it over his dirty blonde hair. "Whatever you say, Cap."

"Don't be like that. Who knows, you might even find your ashikabi or whatever it's called." the shorter man replied to the Sekirei.

"Oh my, you make it sound so sincere..." he sarcastically mumbled toward the soldier.

"_Halo jump will commence in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."_

"_Clear! Good luck!"_

The Sekirei bolted from the back of the cargo bay and sprung out of the plane. It resembled a futuristic version of the C-130 Cargo plane used by the US Air Force.

After a few minutes of free falling, the Sekirei being inserted above then noticed something rather shocking to him. "What in the actual hell..."

"They give me a damn flightsuit to protect me, but NOT A DAMN PARACHUTE!?" He couldn't believe his luck and his distain for MBI grew even more as a result.

"Sister Margaret! We have an unidentified object heading straight for the school!" Yumi cried out.

Sister Margaret turned towards the screen and saw a small projectile spinning towards the campus. "It's too small to be a Nova... has there been any activity or fluctuations?" She asked serenely, looking at Yumi.

"None. It's generally too small to be a NOVA. It could be Chevalier testing something?" Yumi suggested.

"I do not believe that. If the Chevalier would be testing something it would not be near the campus, nor would they not tell me about it. _Unless they're hiding something..._ "How long do we have until impact?"

"Roughly five minutes." came the answer.

"Order all students below third year to evacuate underground until we clarify what or who it is. Tell the third and fourth years to be on guard and to be ready."

Kazuya Aoi was a gifted limiter. Due to his stigmata body, he could use freezing without an Ereinbar set, a rare feature. During his attendance at West Genetics he became close to a Pandora, Satellizer L. Bridgette.

Through their battles together, Satellizer, or Satella/Stella as she was sometimes called, became more open to Kazuya. They were currently in Satella's room, talking about each other's day.

"_This is a level 1 warning. All first and second years to the underground tunnels. Third and fourth years attend the assembly hall and wait for further orders. Limiters, accompany your pandora."_

"Level 1, yet no mention of an incursion." Satella mentioned.

"Or a Nova for that matter." her supposed other half added. She turned to look towards him, wondering if they will be put into battle again. It was hard enough to be with Kazuya outside of battle, yet alone without his newly found 'Aunts' grabbing and holding him every waking second of the day. Yet all she could do was smile that they were alone.

Kazuya noticed he was being watched with a smile, he enjoyed it when she smiled. It happened so rarely it was like a miracle. The greatest thing was, that only he saw her smile.

"We should go to the tunnels now." Kazuya said with a smile. He received a nod from Stella and they left the room with their battle uniform.

_God damn it, this is going to hurt._ The Sekirei braced himself for a hard landing, wondering what he would fall through or worse, who. Now faster moving he found himself over a huge collection of buildings. It was a strange sight. A good five buildings, large in scale, and then nothing else. He took relief to the fact he would be hitting none of them.

He turned onto his back, bracing for impact. At least on his back, the worst thing that his back would break, but due to a Sekirei's healing capabilities he'd be healed in a few days time.

**!CRASH!**

Number 109, had smashed into the courtyard of the West Genetics school in an island off Japan. A small crowd gathered around him. The first two to approach him were none other than Su-Na Lee, the top Chevalier Pandora, and Amelia Evans, the somewhat 'successful' E-Pandora. They witnessed the crater with a humanoid inside it.

The smoke of his landing slowly faded, making people who saw him gasp a little. In a crater, lay a man, who would stand at 6ft4 in height, and had a strong muscular build. In contrast to a lot of the girls and the Japanese population, he towered them.

He let off a groan and his head moved from the left to the right, as if he was having a dream of some kind.

"Holy crap, he's **alive!?**" Amelia exclaimed.

"Surely this isn't the weirdest thing you've seen." Su-Na chimed in.

"No, you're right, it's not. But he still shouldn't be alive."

"Not human? Tick." Su-Na waved her hand as to give a 'tick' to an invisible sheet of paper.

"We still should get him to the recovery center. He doesn't look like a threat. And we can always probe him for more information later." Ms. Evans said, utterly serious.

Su-Na Lee gave off her typical sarcastic and playful reply; "I bet you want to probe him."

"Shut up and help me carry him." was the response.

Sekirei #109's eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling. He then tried to sit up, his arms pushing him up against the headboard. He fell back and hit it with a thud. A searing pain shot up his spine as he let out a hiss.

"You should try not to move." a voice said from the corner of the room. There was a woman in the corner with grey hair, with a small colouring of red in her fringe. #109 was a little taken back by her.

"Ugh, I take it my back is broken."

"Yeah. It is. Along with ribs, shoulders and the collar bone."

"Sorry, and you are?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. However, I am Amelia Evans." She stood up and walked toward the bed slowly.

"And who, or what, should I say, are you?" she leaned in and inspected his face.

"I am what you would call a Sekirei."

Amelia's face turned into a confused one. "A Wagtail?... really?" She started to pout.

"Thanks for letting me finish. A Sekirei is, well... essentially an alien to Earth. Genetically, we're 99% the same. The 1% difference being our core to your... heart I guess."

"Uh huh... And what were you doing falling out of the sky?" she continued her interrogation.

"I was halo jumping into this area. I was told to help defend it from the NOVA should they attack." he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to have a parachute for a halo jump?" her left eyebrow raised. "That's what I was led to believe too. Apparently the bastards didn't equip me with one."

He held out a hand in a gesture of a handshake, "Sorry for being rude, my name is Sasori. Sekirei #109." Amelia hesitantly shaked the man's hand. Finding it incredibly soft compared to most men. He smiled at the response.

"So, where am I exactly?"

"At West Genetics Academy. You fell straight into the courtyard."

A grin slowly took over his face, "West Genetics... Where the stigma user's go, right?"

"Correct. Well... it's good to see you're blatantly on our side since you're helping defend against the NOVA." Amelia gave her two cents. "And since you said you'd help defend against the NOVA, what exactly can you do?"

Sasori smiled gently, he grabbed her waist with his right arm pulling her closer. "Why don't you find out?" he whispered.

She blushed heavily at the contact and the proposal, but decided to pull away. "Nevermind. I'll find out sooner or later anyway. Get some rest. There will be plenty more people 'interested' in you."

He watched her walk out of the room, slowly contemplating what he'd just done. Once she was out of the room, he collapsed back into the mattress lying down, letting out another hiss of pain. It was surprising his back wasn't sore when he was sitting up talking to her.

_Theoretically, it should've still pained or ached while I was sitting up. Maybe it was just the talking that did it took my mind off it. Being interrogated has a way of taking your mind off of things I bet._


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk In The Park

_Chapter 2: A Walk In The Park_

A full day passed without any more 'interrogations' against Sasori. He lay in the plain hospital bed resting and slowly mending his broken body.

_I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has been bored shitless in a hospital bed before. Doesn't help that I'm thirsty too._

He looked around, tilting his head forward eyeing the room from his bed. It pained him still to do that action, but he felt like he was dehydrating. He found a jug of water on a table close to the window. There was only one problem... getting to it.

_I can't rely on other people to come running to my aid. No one know's me here. I should've asked that girl that was here yesterday._

His mind drifted to the image of Amelia Evans in the chair opposite his bed. Shaking his head, he began to move, hissing in pain as he did so. Sitting up, the pain got worse as his cracked back was supporting his broken shoulders and head. "God damn." he grumbled.

He tried to stand up, succeeding for a brief second before collapsing to his knees.

"Gaah!"

Letting out a cry of pain, he slumped onto the floor. A few seconds later a woman, who he presumed was another Pandora came through the door.

"Are you alright? What are you trying to do!?" she exclaimed.

Sasori just turned to face her, not saying anything. Just staring. "I... I was thirsty." He looked down awkwardly. Not knowing what else to say. The Pandora in front of him held out a hand, which he promptly grabbed and she hoisted him up onto the bed leading him to hiss oncemore.

"Fuck, I thought I'd have healed by now." he groaned.

"How the hell did you think you would have healed by now?" He looked up again, taking more of the physical features of her face in. She was tall, young and had long red hair with bangs either side.

_Damn, are all the girls here pretty or something? _Sasori proceeded to push the thought out of his brain.

Sasori finally realized that she had asked him a question, "Well, for starters I heal faster than regular humans. I have advanced tissue regeneration."

The redhead stood there working out how he had such a thing. "So you're not human then."

"Not exactly."

"Then what are you?" she asked, leaning over him with her hands on her knees. Subsequentially pushing her breasts up. This had not gone unnoticed and Sasori cheeks began to turn a light red.

"I'm Sekirei #109, Sasori. And since I've just introduced myself to you. Care to tell me who you are?"

She stood up straight again, letting her chest go to a less provocative position. "I'm a third year here at West Genetics. Arnett McMillan."

"Arnett..." he said softly. She looked interestingly at him, wondering what caused him to say her name in such a way. "Would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Uh, sure. I guess."

"Can you please pass me a glass of water. My throat is killing me." he smiled pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah." she replied, grabbing a cup.

X-X-X-X

"Did you hear about the guy falling into the courtyard?"

Kazuya and Satellizer were sitting in the canteen eating lunch. It's all they had been hearing all day. Repeated rumors about the mystery man slamming into the concrete in the center of the campus.

"Yeah, I heard he jumped from a plane without a parachute!"

Kazuya rolled his eyes. _What kind of moron would jump out of a plane without a parachute. Or at least checking for one!_ He turned to notice Satella wasn't really eating her food like usual. Normally she'd wolf down burgers from Burger Queen.

"Stella-senpai? What's wrong?"

She looked up, realizing she had been daydreaming a little bit. "N-nothing! Just wondering what this guy's purpose is here." _I can't believe one singular person can reinforce us. We're some of the best Pandora's the world has to offer. _

"Yeah, it is a little odd. I heard rumors coming here that he's some sort of lab creation."

Satellizer looked at him in disbelief. "You know, technically we're all lab creations. We all have stigmata implanted within us. Even you have a body made from it partially."

He grabbed her hand that was on the table causing her to blush. "Hey, I said I heard rumors. I never said I believed them." She looked down and smiled after his reply. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry Kazuya." She continued to eat her lunch.

_The whole school is talking about him, it won't exactly quiet down until he reveals himself either. But then it'll cause even more of a stir._ She sighed in her mind. _Things are never normal around here._

The school bell rung, catching them both off guard. "I guess it's back to classes we go." Kazuya stated unenthusiastically. All Satella did was nod in reply. Kazuya contemplated her sullen replies at lunchtime; _It's not everyday I get to have lunch with Stella-Senpai in the cafeteria. But today it seemed different. She seemed more out of it._

X-X-X-X-X

Amelia Evans was no longer a 'soft' person so to speak after the events of the 11th Nova Clash in Alaska. Her memory still had clear visions of Chiffon Fairchild sacrificing herself for her fellow Pandora, researchers and even for Amelia. It made her feel guilty being at West Genetics; the fact that she had turned into a NOVA of her own free will using the Mark IV drug, taking Chiffon away from West Genetics and lastly, killing so many Pandora's on the field.

Although the last memory was not by option, it was just the unfortunate way the NOVA had taken over the 'Maria' Clones. There was another mood to these memories, and that was anger. She never found out what Dr. Oohara was trying to do with the 'Maria Lancelot' Clones.

_Stupid woman. It's almost messing with fate. There's saving the human race, then being desperate. At the current moment in time, human's are certainly not desperate. _

Following her thoughts, she contemplated what other kind of experiments were going on behind her back without the Pandora knowing. Afterall, if one woman can do it, she certainly wouldn't be the only one.

Despite her guilt and anger issues caused by the memories, her brain kept focusing on Sasori from time to time. She was walking to the hospital to see him, although she might let the 'interrogation' go a bit this time.

Walking through the double doors to the building, she gained glances from around the room. Despite being a growing presence in the Chevalier, Amelia had still never been accepted as a Pandora. Others still looked down on her. She knew there were the few that didn't like Elizabeth Mably. But it still didn't make her feel better. Not being accepted somewhere is one of the hardest environmental pressures to a person's life, and Amelia was not about to change her attitude just to 'fit in'.

X-X-X-X-X

Sasori continued to lie in his bed. Suffering from boredom more than his injuries he decided to grab a magazine from his bedside table that Amelia had been reading whilst waiting for him to return to consciousness.

He took a look at the front cover, his left eyebrow raising in the process. "Baby makes problems for family." Reading the main story on the front page, the only thought that ran through his mind;

_What utter bullshit._

A knock at the door interrupted him. #109 looked up to see non other than his interrogator at the door.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said coyly.

Amelia chuckled at his way of saying hello. "I'm merely here to see how you're doing."

"... and to ask me some more questions I bet."

Sasori couldn't help but smile. It was actually nice to have someone to talk to. He had no friends or family here so he was alone the majority of the time.

This time Amelia decided to sit on his right side on the bed. She let off a smile which Sasori had never seen before. Around him she had never shown any hint of a happy facial expression. It had always been 'deadly serious'.

"So. How are you feeling?" Amelia never was one for small talk. Straight to the point.

"Still dealing with a few cracks in the bones but other than that I feel fine. Compared to some this is a walk in the park."

"A few cracks? They were broken not a day ago."

Sasori chuckled, "I have regenerative tissue. It heals quicker than humans without the need to operate."

"So you're invincible, to a certain point of view?"

"I wish. I have my own weaknesses just like everybody else." His smile turned into a depressed looking face.

_My only weakness is love itself. _

He glumly reminded himself of his situation. It was the one thing all Sekirei wanted than to fight. To find their Ashikabi, and find love. It sounded very corny in his mind but it was true. He had a friend once who stated Sekirei's were made to love, not fight. He laughed out loud at his thoughts catching Amelia's attention and confused face.

"Something funny?"

"Ah. Just memories. Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for. Sometimes memories can be good." Her mind warped to Gina Papleton and Rattle, her fellow E-Pandora's... now unfortunately deceased because of the Mark IV drug.

He looked up at her from his hands, watching her face. She seemed in a trance herself now. "Memories are one of the best things in this world." Amelia turned to look at him; as if to debate his statement with a confused face.

"It's one of the many things that make us human." he continued.

Amelia had never thought of memories, good or bad, as a valuable thing. More as a curse for her lack of sleepless nights.

"But you're not human." she butted in, killing the atmosphere.

"The fact that I'm 99% genetically the same, I still qualify as human. Just not native to Earth. Hell even I wish I knew where I came from."

"You don't?" she asked gently. Despite her lack of 'softness' in the personality department, Amelia knew when she would be touching upon a subject of delicacy.

"No. We were found in a ship by the company you know as Mid-Bio Informatics."

"We?"

Sasori sighed, now he was going to have to tell her everything to get her to stop asking questions. "I said I was Sekirei #109 when I met you, correct?"

Amelia just nodded, giving out a "mhmm".

"That implied there were #108 before me. The head of MBI, Hiroto Minaka was going to create a tournament, where we all fought for our respective Ashikabi's to the death. But since the NOVA's first incursion in 2012, he didn't go through with it." He paused slowly, everytime he mentioned the word 'ashikabi' his mind warped to the fact he hadn't got one yet. "In one way, the NOVA's are the best thing that ever happened to the remaining Sekirei."

The ashen haired girl found that funny. That one's best thing, was another's worst. "There are many people on this planet who would not agree with you... although, in some ways I agree with you. The NOVAs are what allowed me to become a Pandora in the first place."

"You weren't always a Pandora? You weren't born with stigmata implanted?"

She shook her head solemly, "I wish I had been. But the E-Pandora project helped me become one."

He smiled at her gently, "And how to you feel about your wish coming true?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're a Pandora now aren't you? You can fight for your people, the one's you care about most."

An image of her little brother crossed her eyes for a brief second. "Yeah. You're right... Again." she smiled again. She stood up, "I should get going, get some rest. When you're up and about tomorrow there'll be even more time for you to talk to others. Not to mention the stares you'll be getting from the students." A grin appeared on her face before she stepped out the door with a faint, "See you around."

Truthfully, Sasori wished she hadn't gone. But in a way, the best rest was sleep. He was uncomfortable when Amelia sat beside him but felt comfortable at the same time. Again, he chuckled off the contradiction his mind created but couldn't help but notice he got warmer around her.

_I wonder if I'm reacting to her... _He shook his head on the pillow. _She's only one of two girls I've even met. I can't narrow it down just yet._

He tried to gain some more sleep to make the day pass quicker, finding it becoming increasingly more difficult when his mind warped to an image of Amelia.

_I hate my brain sometimes..._

**A/N: Hooray! The scene breaks worked this time!**

**Again I appreciate the reviews and the time you guys take to make one. It helps keep the motivation up for writing this piece which in my mind is going well so far.**

**Hit me up with some suggestions or ideas of things you'd like to see. Keeps content fresh! :)**

**Take it easy!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Taste Of God

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys and keep on reviewing your kind words. I just wanted to reply to a few! _

_**Mangaman:- I haven't figured out the long term storyline yet so you may see a few familiar faces in the future, but as to what context I have no idea yet. =D**_

_**Telron: I'm sure many people hate their brains at some point, and I wanted to bring the more 'human' side of a Sekirei other than their whole philosophy of love. Plus it's more I can work with within the story ^_^**_

_Anyhoo, here's chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy!_

X-X-X-X-X

_Chapter 3: A taste of God_

Stifling a yawn, Sasori sat up for the first time in a day, his back aching with every movement. For the long term, his bones had almost healed, the spine giving him trouble due to a crack still not completely mended.

_I wonder if I can actually stand up today._

He was less confident in it this time, and considering what happened the previous day. It wasn't surprising.

His feet touched the ground and his knees straightened. He let out a slight hiss, feeling a twinge going up his spine, but other than that, pitch perfect. "It'll still be another day till I'm combat worthy though, especially against NOVAs."

He stretched his back, putting his arms up above his head leading to another twinge in his spine. While it gave him a bit of discomfort doing so, it would overall help his back heal faster and to get used to moving again.

"Holy crap, you're huge."

Sasori turned around slightly too fast for his own good, making his back twinge even more. Letting out a slight hiss, he noticed two people in the doorway. One of whom was a young woman, with shoulder length, brown hair. The other in a white 'nun' outfit of sorts.

"Thank you... I guess?" he retorted, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"Please put some more fitting clothes on rather than a hospital gown, and follow us. We'd like to speak with you." The older, more religious looking one stated.

"Fine. But just one thing... Who are you?"

"I am Sister Margaret, the Principle of West Genetics, and this is Yumi-Kim, a teacher here at the school." she replied.

Sasori turned to look out the window. It was a hot, summers day. The sun was out and not a cloud was in the sky. "Today, is a good day." A shade of light grew around him, encasing him in an aura. He disappeared, with nothing but a golden light colouring the room. It faded and revealed Sasori, as he slowly turned.

"What on earth?" Yumi started to splutter.

Sasori had just changed clothes in a matter of seconds. His clothing resembled a hooded trenchcoat of white with gold markings of crosses and seals. It reached just after his knees where it stopped, revealing his light brown boots, with etched markings of a ying yang symbol. His hands had combat gloves on them, also coloured a light brown.

The two ladies stood there, Yumi Kim seemed more stunned, while Sister Margaret had no expression on her face. "Shall we?" Sasori asked, moving toward the door.

X-X-X-X-X

"I heard today that the mystery man will be released today."

Satellizer L. Bridgette rolled her eyes at her nemesis. Ganessa Roland was a pretty girl, but far too cocky for her own good. The red-pigtailed girl was always over-zealous in situations.

_If the 'new guy' doesn't take a liking to her attitude, it could end badly. Although I have a feeling it won't end badly for him, but for her._

It was not often that Satella worried about her class-mates but something felt very 'off' in her. Ever since his destined crash into the campus, there was non-stop talking about him wherever she went. Though nothing bad had happened since he was here, she guessed he was an ally of sorts. But even when people should have been her allies, Satella never got along with many.

The two were walking to their next class. And while Satellizer usually walked alone, Ganessa spotted her and started interrogating her if she had done a baptism with Kazuya yet. She used the rumor of the 'mystery man' to spoil the awkwardness.

"I don't really know what he's going to do, or is up to. It doesn't make sense to send one man here to help defend us either."

That was Satella's opinion, one she voiced whenever Kazuya or Lana Linchen brought it up.

"You know, everyone here has a purpose. I bet he's weak though." As usual Ganessa was high and mighty in her head, far above everyone else.

The two were stopped in the hallway by Elize Schmitz, West Genetics 'Doctor'. She stood tall, with a ponytail, locking her green hair in place. "Sister Margaret wants you two to see her in the simulation arena."

Satellizer and Ganessa looked at each other briefly. "The Simulation Arena?" Asking in unison, Elize just nodded her head and gestured them to follow her. She would leave with or without them.

X-X-X-X-X

"And what is this?" Sasori stood, curiously looking at the empty hall below. They stood above in a viewing point where the simulation commands would take place.

Sister Margaret walked up beside him looking down. "This is our training ground. We replicate holo-images of the NOVA and train against them using real-time occurrances and techniques."

"Aha, so you want to see what I can do I assume?" weakly chuckling Sasori hinted at the entrance to the chamber below.

"While that is why we brought you here, we are waiting for some guests to arrive."

"Oh, spectators. Great..."

"You don't want them to watch you?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong I like to be judged like I'm a fucking horse doing a track."

The sarcasm rang through the room. "Well, whatever. I don't really care who watches me anyway. No matter what simulations you run, it can't compare to real combat."

"While that may be true. Many pandora die in their first skirmish. This is the only thing we have to ensure their survival chances rise by a few percent."

Sasori's was rattled a bit by that. "What is the survival chances of a Pandora in their first real battle would you say without this training?"

"Almost 5% without simulation training. With simulation training it boosts it to a good 47%."

"So, even with a simulation center, it's still less than a 50/50 chance of coming home?"

Sister Margaret nodded sadly.

"In that case, I applaud it." Sasori's tone dramatically changed from sullen to acceptance.

The two waited with Yumi-Kim while the 'others' arrived. The door opened after a few minutes of silence and wondering with Elize Schmitz coming through it first. She was followed by Satellizer, Kauya in tail, and Ganessa Roland.

"The others should be here soon as well. I sent Arnett to get them." Elize said to Sister Margaret who nodded in reply.

Within a short time, Arnett McMillan came through the door, followed by Su-Na Lee and Amelia Evans.

_Amelia..._ Sasori shook his head upon the thought entering his mind. _Now's not the time for that._

Sister Margaret clapped her hands together, practically making Ganessa jump out her skin. "Alright, ladies, I'd like you to meet someone."

Sasori turned from the window and took a step forward towards the group, smiling in their direction.

Ganessa's eyes widened, mumbling something along the lines of "Oh my god, he's so handsome!". She received a prompt slap to the back of the head by Satellizer whom she growled at.

"I guess it's time to introduce myself then", "I am Sasori, Sekirei #109."

"... That it?" Kazuya asked.

"You expected more? I'm sorry, I'm a person, not a clown." Sasori retorted. _Why the hell do people expect more from me? It's like they want to see me jumping through damn hoops._

"Sorry. It's just, we've heard rumors around the school."

"Rumors will be rumors. They start with lies and end with them. Not once did I say what my powers can do to the people here, or anywhere for that matter. So anything you've heard is most likely false." Sasori quickly finished up correcting Kazuya.

"However!" Sister Margaret interrupted, "Sasori is going to simulate battle against a NOVA in the chamber today and we wanted some of our most gifted students to see it."

"With all due respect Sister, I am not a student here." Amelia Evans spoke up. "Why am I summoned?"

She smiled at the question, "Because Ms. Evans, you have spoken with him the most and thus will most likely make him most comfortable being here."

Amelia immediately blushed at the implication. "B-But..." she started to stutter an excuse against the claim when Sasori interrupted her. "Actually, it might sound ludacris, but it's true. I am more comfortable around you since I've gotten to know you Ms. Evans."

This caused her to blush even more. Her face going an extreme tint of crimson. "I-Uh..." she sighed, "Fine. I'll stay." She looked up from he embarrassment, to a smiling Sasori. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Sasori, if you will." Sister Margaret gestured at the entrance way.

Nodding in reply, he made his way to the chamber below. The school news team had managed to sneak in to shoot some footage of Sasori in the simulation arena. It synced to all the TVs in the school as an available channel.

"_We have an exclusive shot of the new 'mystery man' who crashed into the school a few days ago."_

Sasori stepped up to the center of the arena, waiting for the holo-imaging of the surroundings he'd be presented with.

Suddenly a sprawn of skyscrapers and buildings were growing around him, showing him up on a plain city road.

"_Incoming NOVA in one minute."_

The computer system warned Sasori of an incoming enemy holo. It didn't phase him much. He knew his power, although it could be much more, he shouldn't have any problem with the NOVA. If it was an Type-S he might.

A NOVA appeared a few hundred meters away from him, showing itself as a Type-R. _A weak type. Just my style to easy into destruction._

Sasori didn't move an inch as the NOVA was slowly making it's way to him. It's chassis, wheeling it toward him at a slow pace. It stopped before him, a few meters away.

"It's almost like an intimidation tactic." Sasori muttered. "How useless."

"_There is a staredown between a Type-R holo and the 'new guy'. We've been told his official designation is #109." _The news report went on rolling.

The Type-R lifted it's arms as a spear of silicon came down toward Sasori at high speed. He immediately jumped back to avoid the attack, scraping the ground as he did so. "You've played your move. Now it's my turn."

Sasori jumped back onto a building, making himself at level height with the Type-R's chest. A strategically sound move to have a clear strike at it's core. The Type-R made another round at Sasori, creating smoke and craters where he would have been standing if he hadn't jumped back again.

He tutted, "You've had your turn already. It's cheating to go again!"

The news report caught his mumbling and as usual, stated it; _"#109 seems to be talking as if it's a game to the holo-image. Is he seriously that confident or is there another reason behind it?"_

Jumping up in the air, Sasori balled his hands together creating a sphere of light. He started swirling it to his left, creating a more centralized oblong shape. He span in the air with the newly made shape of light.

"Righteous Discus!" he roared. Putting his energy into his left arm for the throw. He let go of the disc, letting it rotate and head for the Type-R's chest. It whistled through the air and as Sasori landed, he saw it punch through the Type-R's armour, along with it's core.

He turned and started walking toward the edge of the building. As he got to the end, the final explosion of the NOVA was heard. He looked up towards the viewing room above and saw a few jaws dropped and grins. There was only one face he was interested in, and her face was smiling, impressed with what she had seen.

"_Well, as you can see, this #109 is no joke, smashing through a Type-R's armour and core in one strike without the need of a limiter or freezing field!"_ With that the news report ended, especially when the camera turned to see Elize Schmitz in the field of view.

_A minute later__..._

Sasori walked through the entrance door to the simulation chamber oncemore, returning to the room the 'guests' were gathered in.

"Well. I'm impressed." Yumi stated.

Sasori looked around, and saw nods of agreement. This led him to smile. It gave him happiness to see that he had in a way... been accepted, although not officially.

Amelia stepped forward, almost touching him. "Well, you showed me your power. So what do you call yourself?"

"What do you mean? My Pen-Name?"

"Well, yeah. Satellizer is known as the Untouchable Queen. Ganessa is known as The Angel of Confinement, what would you be known as?" she elaborated.

"Well, I had one alias when fighting in Shintou-teitou..." he paused, hanging his head down. That in itself was a bad idea, as having his head down he could clearly see Amelia's cleavage and was not helping matters.

"I was known as The Paladin. I was God's warrior."

Sister Margaret's eyes widened a little. _It is said that the NOVAs are God's way of striking us down because we became to reliant on technology. It is related to the Tower of Babel. Yet, is he our salvation? God's gift of a second chance?_

The others remained speechless. Sasori looked around again and saw the majority of eyes were on him. Then looked down, and saw Amelia looking down at his chest. She had noticed a pendant on his trenchcoat. It was a gold crafted symbol of sorts. It had two binds that intertwined with one another to create a triangle like shape.

She reached out and touched it. Leaving Sasori looking at her in a confused state. The truth was it reminded her of Rattle, her fellow E-Pandora who gave her life for Amelia. Rattle always wore a signet in her hair to keep her left bang from getting in her face, and for Amelia, it just reminded her of her friend.

Sasori saw a tear roll down her cheek, and put his hand on her shoulder. It brought her out of her trance and back to reality.

"Memories are a good thing, remember?" he smiled. She stepped away from him, realizing how close she was to him without a reason. His words did have some effect on her, cheering her up in the process, especially after their talk the previous day.

He moved toward Amelia, closing the distance once more. "Hold out your hand." he said. She had no reason not to and decided to go with it. She knew what he was going to do. With that he took off the pendant and placed it in her hand, and circled her fingers over it.

"It has more meaning to you than it does to me. Therefore, it should be yours." his smile retained it's place on his face, becoming a softer, gentler smile than before.

A teary-eyed Amelia thanked him by bowing respectfully for his gift, only growing more agitation from Sasori. Ultimately now, Sasori wanted his Ashikabi to be Amelia. He was becoming increasingly warmer, but with so many women in the room, he had no idea if it was her or not. However, he did consider her a friend now, and he hoped she would feel the same way, maybe more.

"Sorry to break this up, but we have things to do and people to see." Elize Schmitz voiced, breaking the moment for the two.

"Sasori, you have a room in the male dorms on the second floor. You should have all you need there. For the time being you will be put into the second years class to advise and help them train." Sister Margaret had given out his marching orders, but didn't forsee his reaction.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a room in the male dorms, and you will be attending classes with second years to help them develop." she repeated herself, her voice becoming louder and more clear.

"Oh no, I didn't mis-hear you. I don't care what you want me to do. I'm here to defend the school, not help develop the students. I am not under orders to obey you, nor am I here to do other's jobs."

"Then you have no place here. We have defenders of the school already." she retorted.

"Who?" he asked quickly.

"The reserves and the fourth years are the current defenders should anything happen."

Sasori laughed egotistically, "You have high-class STUDENTS and the reserves protecting the school?", "I believe if you asked them what their current orders are, not one of them would be 'defending the school'. Otherwise, Chevalier wouldn't have requested my presence here..."

"Besides, I have my own interests here." he continued.

"Which are?" The principle enquired, a concerned and inquisitive expression on her face.

"Which are none of your business." he smiled. Making his way to the door. Taking one hand and opening it, turning around, "Ciao!".

A minute passed with silence engulfing the room oncemore. That was the first time for any of the students, Amelia and the teachers Yumi and Elize to have anyone speak to Sister Margaret that way.

They truthfully didn't know how she would react to his replies, or rather, hostile quips. She sighed heavily, "No matter. His presence is quite welcome considering the 12th Nova Clash. All we can do now is let bygones be bygones. I do want you to keep an eye on him though."

The group nodded, with the exception of one. Amelia Evans held the pendant tightly in her hands up to her heart.

"Amelia." Sister Margaret began, "I would like you to keep close with him. At least to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. He trusts you."

"Yes, Sister."

Truth be told, Amelia didn't want to have to be watching him every second of the day. It would only make her feelings for him swell even more. You would have to be a fool to not see any connection between the two now.

She made for the door, with the pendant still in her right hand by her side. "And what are you going to do now?" Yumi asked.

"My job." she replied and exited the room.

Sister Margaret sighed heavily again. "Something wrong?" Elize chipped up.

"No, in fact the opposite. You can tell those two belong, can't you?" A brief smile hitting her lips.

"I must admit, they seem close. But I know you have another motive for them to be together."

"While I do have another motive to keep him around. He is a strong warrior, and can cut down NOVA without the use of a limiter. He is unique on the battlefield and may be our trump card in the next incursion. But, creating a couple is one thing that makes others happy to see."

She paused briefly, and looked out the window to the now bare simulation chamber. "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies", "They have more in common than they think."

Elize stood there with Yumi on her right. The two had been friends since attending as students together and fighting side by side. They looked at each other with a look that said 'Is she serious?'.

Yumi finally broke the silence, "Well, I think it's time we got back to work. We saw what we came here to see."

"I agree with you Yumi. But I fear we have not seen anything just yet." Sister Margaret finished as she exited the room, bidding them a good day as she did.

The two students still in the room, Satellizer and Ganessa were supposed to be there to be his first 'class-mates' as it were, but since he rejected the proposal he made anger flair in one certain red-head.

"Does he think he's better than us or something!? I hate people like that!" Ganessa fumed, Satellizer swearing she could see steam rising from her ears.

"For the love of God, don't challenge him Ganessa." she sighed.

"Ms. L Bridgette is right. It would be a foolish move to challenge him." Elize supported her. "He is more powerful than what we have seen, that is clear.

"How do you know that? You've never seen him before either!" she pouted.

"Two things; don't be so rude, I'm still your teacher. Secondly, he didn't even break a sweat destroying a Type-R NOVA with one fell swoop. What makes you think you'll be a harder challenge?"

"S-Sorry for my rudeness Sensei." she said with her head down. _However, I will still challenge him. No one mocks the Second Years, especially when I'm included!_

X-X-X-X-X

Hope you guys enjoyed the little fight scene in this one and the first look at Sasori's powers! I had to genuinely create a 'move list' of sorts for him. I felt like I was creating a character for Mortal Kombat haha.

Keep reviewing if you're enjoying my work and I hope to get the next chapter out within a couple of days, should work not keep me busy. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Feeling the Breeze

_Chapter 4: Feeling the breeze_

"You know this is the first time I've ever spent eating with someone other than a scientist." Sasori stated as he sat in the cafeteria with Amelia. After his 'outburst' she followed him to keep to her orders, and in a way, because she wanted to.

After what #109 had given her the pendant, she felt comfort in being around him. That even though he barely knew her, he cared about her. It was something she'd never experienced from a complete stranger. The most shocking part of it all for Amelia, was that she was blatantly falling for him.

"Did you never get a chance to eat with someone else?" she asked. "Well, not someone I cared about. It was always the usual small talk and then stuffing your food down your throat to get out of the situation."

Her eyes widened. "You, care for me?"

He looked up from his plate of vegetables and meat. His eyes met her own. "I would be lying if I said I didn't." finally came the reply.

They both sat in silence. Admitting to that he cared for Amelia had made the situation incredibly awkward. Both of their faces had a crimson tint to their cheeks.

Fortunately, someone broke the tension. A hand was placed solidly on his shoulder from behind him. Ganessa Roland has seized her opportunity to get vengeance, or to prepare for it at least.

He immediately jumped up out of reaction of someone putting their hands on him, especially in a somewhat 'forceful' manner as Ganessa had done. He pulled her over his shoulder onto the ground beside the table.

"Oh for..." he started.

Amelia chuckled at the dilemma. _For being the Paladin, of course he wouldn't use the Lord's name in vain... _

"Ow..." Ganessa groaned, pulling herself up.

"That should teach you for putting your hands on me like that. You startled me." Sasori explained.

"Wasn't intentional" she pouted. "Besides, I think you owe me one now."

"Do I now?" His curiousity ringing through the reply.

"Yeah, you just threw a girl to the floor. And to make up for it you should meet me at the Gymnasium at 8 o'clock tonight." She smiled eagerly. It was too obvious that she was up to something, and Sasori had a good guess in mind but wasn't sure how she would go about it.

"You can't be serious." Amelia chimed in. Obtaining a hostile gaze from Ganessa before Sasori gave her his answer.

"Alright. But bring a friend, you never know when you might need one." he grinned.

Ganessa smiled again, showing her enjoyment from the result of the conversation. Even though she did get her clothing ripped slightly from being thrown into the ground. She spun round and headed for the door, "See you later then!"

Sasori sighed and sat back down to eat his lunch which was now cold. "Typical." he said glumly.

"Yeah, Ganessa is pretty hot-headed. I don't think the way you addressed the idea of helping the Second Years yesterday helped matters." Amelia interrupted his thought pattern, with what would be the most logical reasoning for his gloomy statement.

"It's not that. My food's cold." He pouted.

"You're not worried about Ganessa or her plan? She blatantly wants to battle you y'know."

"I'm aware. To justify your question, no. I'm not worried. She may be a Pandora, but she doesn't understand the fundamentals of battle against someone who can use their brain, rather than what is probably some sort of AI."

Sasori felt a sudden wind through the window closest to them. It swelled the room with it's cool breeze. "And who said I wouldn't have help if she trapped me?" A grin settled on his visage.

He looked towards the window, "the wind is changing."

Amelia sat opposite him, looking puzzled to what that meant. _Must be a Sekirei thing. Despite my orders... I do kinda like being around him. I feel... safe around him. Not just from the NOVA, but, from everyone. And he accepts me for who I am. He never states or judges... he's in the same boat, metaphorically speaking._

X-X-X-X-X

"Alright, so when he comes to the Gymnasium, you come out and use your freezing, got it?" Ganessa was issuing instructions to her limiter, Arthur Crypton. He knew what Ganessa was like, and wouldn't listen to him either way due to her over-zealous attitude.

"Fine, Sempai. Anything else?" he groaned.

"One more thing. Be a little more encouraging!" Arthur had gotten used to her shouting too. He waved his hands in the air a little, as if to surrender. "Okay! Okay!", "You can beat him Sempai, I know you can!"

_That's better. But I know he still is against me doing it. No matter, I won't lose. They over-estimate him. Anyone can beat a Type-R NOVA. They're the weakest anyway!_

X-X-X-X-X

Amelia suggested that they walk around the campus. Sasori agreed, the more he knew about the school, the better he could defend it. Additionally, any time he obtained with Amelia without interruption, only strengthened the chance he had to create a stronger bond with her. It was without a doubt certain to him now, he had been reacting to her the whole time.

They had been walking for a quarter of an hour, discussing menial things, like the kind of classes taught, previous NOVA clashes. Amelia had left out the Alaskan incursion. When Sasori asked she just said she didn't know.

A gust of wind hit Amelia and Sasori in the side, nearly knocking them off their feet. They looked the opposite direction, waiting for the wind to stop. But it never did.

"Kazehana..." Sasori muttered. He turned to look into the wind, keeping his composure. The last time they had spoken it ended on good terms. Sasori knew of her heartache, which he nearly threw up upon hearing for the first time.

He shuddered at the memory of her telling him.

The wind finally stopped revealing a tall woman, with a slender figure in a tight purple dress. The dress in question, stopped just after her bumline. _Convenient, I'm sure._ Sasori noted. It was impossible to deny, Kazehana was one of the most beautiful Sekirei there was. She had sass, ample breasts, a great figure, and an elemental power. Not to mention the fact she was #3, one of the original disciplinary squad.

She stood with her right hand to her waist, and her left fiddling with her hairpiece that tied together a pony-tail behind her head. "Good to see you, #109." she smiled. She immediately looked toward Amelia Evans.

"Is she your-"

"Uh, I... Uhm... Not quite." He stuttered.

"Oh. I see." A bigger smile graced her character now.

"It's also good to see you again Kazehana. How come you're here?"

She chuckled. "Straight to the point. It's what I liked about you", "My Ashikabi is being moved here as it's deemed a 'safe place' from the NOVA. Especially since there are the Pendoora-"

"Pandora." Amelia interrupted.

"...Pandora, here." she finished after being corrected by Amelia.

She walked towards Amelia, and gave her an examination (so to speak). Kazehana's eyes moved to look at every inch of her, and then into her eyes.

"She's determined. I'll give her that...", "Do you like her?"

Sasori's face turned bright red at the direct question. "Kazehana!"

"What? It's just a question."

A painful silence ensued the three of them. Neither Amelia or Sasori wanted to speak at this point because to them, it was a personal matter.

"Well?" she insisted.

"Yes I like her!" he blurted, "I care for her and I want to keep her safe from harm."

Kazehana grinned a little, "Do you Lo-"

"Stop it."

X-X-X-X-X

**Fast forward to 8pm the same day**

X-X-X-X-X

Ganessa Roland stood in the middle of the gym awaiting her rival to turn up. She had recruited the specialities of two fellow second year pandoras to help her, Tris McKenzie and Audrey Duval, ranked 4th and 3rd respectively.

"Where the hell is he. I said 8pm to him." she grumbled aloud.

"Maybe he just ain't coming?" Tris spoke up.

Suddenly a door at the east end of the gym opened, and a man with a white and golden coat entered the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting Ms Roland. Surely this counts as 'fashionably late', correct?"

Sasori's way of speaking got on Ganessa's nerves. He knew this all too well. However, her eyes enlarged at the sight of Kazehana appearing behind him through the door. Taking in the sight of the brunette woman, she was flabbergasted. _How can someone be that pretty!?_

"Who the hell is that!?" she screamed.

Sasori looked behind him at Kazehana and grinned. "Hang on one second. So, it's fair for you to recruit two friends of yours but not me, huh?" His point was made, while he swung back around to look at Ganessa.

The two now-rivals eyed each other a few meters away from each other in the room. "Fine, I'll let her play too if she wants."

"Oh, that wasn't what I brought her here for." Kazehana stated, the smirk tone gracing her words.

"Then what reason is she here?"

"She's here to watch me kick your ass over the gymnasium." he grinned, almost laughing. It was a strange sight to see Sasori with such venom in his words. The irony hitting Amelia as she watched from the shadows of the doorway. _He is the Paladin, focuses on God... more or less... and yet spouts stuff like that. What happened to love thy neighbour and all that?_

That was the last straw for Ganessa as she pulled out her volt weapon(s). "Chains of Binding!" she shouts from the depths of her lungs. As Sasori witnesses flails with pyramid points spring out of her back.

"Interesting." Is the only word he says, seeming disinterested.

_I didn't think he'd act surprised when I summoned my volt weapon. Time to make him pay._

Her flails fired out from behind her aiming for several of Sasori's weak points, mainly his back, shoulders and ribs. Where he had been injured from before.

"Safeguard!"

He raised his forearm to his head, as a shield of light enveloped him. He let the flails hit off the shield and ricochet into the ground from the propulsion of the deflection.

"What the?!" Ganessa stuttered in shock. To have someone pull a shield in a duel was unheard of. For a Pandora to have a shield was even more rare.

"Once again, you underestimated me... Ganessa." Sasori now radiating from his increased ego.

The fact Sasori referred to her as 'Ganessa' and not Ms. Roland was startling to her. It allowed Sasori enough time to disengage and create his own weapon. Not a volt weapon, but just as real.

"Ares' Retribution!" The Paladin held out his hand to his right and prepared to grab the incoming weapon. A pole connected with his hand and the tip was a rectangular block. His weapon resembled a war hammer, almost the size of Sasori himself. It was glazed with a red trim on it's silver-grey base.

_Ares is the God of War... Oh no. He's serious about this fight! _Amelia's brain started to think in overdrive on how to make this fight stop so no one got hurt. Her mind going into overdrive.

"You're going to be too slow to hit me with that thing!" Ganessa blurted to him.

#109 merely grinned and placed it behind him, ready to strike. "My dear girl, I don't have to hit you with it."

"Zealous Strike!" His hammer smashed the ground, creating a shockwave through the floor and creating ripples and cracks heading straight for Ganessa and the other two students who hadn't even had their weapons drawn.

Tris McKenzie managed to avoid the shockwave enough and used accel to get behind Sasori. She managed to slash his forearm with an attack past him. He hissed and held out a hand.

"Freezing!" Arthur Crypton had used his chance to create a freezing field, hoping to catch Sasori unawares and to let Ganessa win her duel.

Sasori stood still, not moving. Ganessa got up, all bruised with a few cuts from the small shockwave that was created, that threw her into the air and down onto the floor again. "Good job Arthur. Now to take him down once and for all!"

She charged her volt weapon again and fired them at where Sasori stood.

"Nooooo!" Amelia shouted and she used accel to sprint towards the Paladin. The E-Pandora had speared him to the ground in order to save him. He lay on the ground, with Amelia on top of him, still hugging him to an extent from her tackle.

"You... you risked your life to save me?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded, with a tear coming to her eye. "I... I..." she started. He put his right hand to her cheek. "I didn't want to lose you!" The last part of what she tried to spit out hit him hardest. His eyes widening, then relaxing. His feelings had finally been returned from earlier. All that had happened from the situation was that it had gotten incredibly awkward from Kazehana's appearance.

Snapping back to reality, Ganessa strolled up to Sasori and Amelia, who were still in a modest heap on the floor.

"You're finished now." she smirked.

"Flower Banquet!"

A familiar voice was heard to the right of the group as a gust of wind plowed Ganessa into the wall, leaving a crater where she had hit it. It knocked her unconscious, as the other two decided to put away their volt weapons. They walked up to Kazehana and looked down at the E-Pandora and Sekirei still on the floor.

"We didn't want to fight, but she blackmailed us a little bit. We'll take her to the recovery station. Hopefully you can forgive us... and her."

Amelia was not in a forgiving mood, especially when they wanted to 'forgive and forget'. "Forgive you!? You went along with it! Grow a damn spine and say 'No'! She's rank #1, not your mother."

Sasori's hand graced her right cheek, pulling her look away from them. He smiled, "It's fine, Amelia. I'm sure this event will have made them learn their lesson..." he stopped to look at the Pandoras who nodded quickly.

Looking back, her eyes were still on him. "And thank you. Even if it was not necessary, I appreciate what you did."

Amelia finally pushed herself off Sasori to get up, and dusted herself off. Sasori did the same, not a few seconds behind her. "For the record," he grabbed her hand. "I don't want to lose you either."

"It's love! It must be love!" Kazehana again made the moment embarrassing for the both of them. Amelia turning into the shade similar to a tomato, and Sasori merely chuckling at his friends excitement.

He turned from looking at his Sekirei friend to Amelia, then to the two Pandoras. "Take Ms. Roland to the recovery center. You're forgiven. When she awakes, you can tell her I will be coming to see her."

Nodding solemly, the two left the gymnasium with Ganessa in tow over their shoulders. Sasori let out a deep breath. "Amelia."

She looked up at him, still a little red. "Yeah?"

"Do you want... I mean, would you want to be my, Ashikabi?" His voice disappeared into shyness. For Amelia it was the first time she'd seen this side of him. To the warrior within, and the over-confident thinker, there was a shy side to Sasori.

She smiled hesitantly. "Ashi-what?"

Sasori laughed awkwardly. It was both funny and embarrassing to him. Funny because she asked in such an innocent way. Embarrassing because of the significance the question had. To ask it in such a way made him feel apprehensive and strange.

"An ashikabi, is the person whom a Sekirei creates a bond with. It's created through mucosal contact. Once a Sekirei is bonded with his or her Ashikabi, it's... irreversable."

"I... see..." She had a hundred patterns of thought running through her head. Many of them questioning if what he said was true. _But I don't have any reason to doubt him do I? And do I really have to... kiss him? Do I really want to be bound to him? And what if I don't like it, then we can't reverse it... _

She let out a deep sigh, as her brain was slowly tearing itself apart. Sasori's face dropped from his gnetle smile to one of rejection, as from his point of view, he saw the deep exhale as a 'No'. "I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to ask at a time like this." He began to walk away from her. "I shouldn't have been so foolish."

"Wait."

He stopped in his tracks. Waiting to hear her reply before turning round. "Look, I'm not saying yes..." He started walking again, "But I'm also not saying no. I just need some time to think on it, that's all." He halted oncemore, and looked to be regretful of his decision of asking her.

"I'm sorry, Amelia, it was stupid of me to ask that here. I... I just..." he stopped spluttering words to try and convey his feelings and ended up letting off a fustrated groan and headed for the door.

Kazehana felt sorry for Sasori, but she knew what it was like to be rejected. But truthfully she didn't think it was rejection, but apprehension. She walked up to Amelia and stood beside her. "Bet you didn't see that coming." she said, her usual relaxed personality ringing through it.

"I did... I think."

"Hmm?"

"I knew he might ask me something along those lines... eventually. Even I have to admit I have feelings for him, but I have my doubts on a few things."

"Like what?" Kazehana continued to probe answers from Amelia.

"Well, for starters... he can only be bound to one person. I don't want to screw that up. Secondly, I also don't know if it's the right choice for him."

"Why the right choice for him?", "You don't think you're worthy of him?"

"In a way, no. I'm an E-Pandora, I'm not even a real one. My stigmata is artificial." she said gloomily. "He deserves someone more powerful."

Kazehana smiled and embraced her into a small hug from the side. Her gigantic breasts squishing Amelia's left arm. "W-what the?"

"Just accept it will you. Everyone needs a hug now and then. Besides..." she stopped briefly. "You care for Sasori enough to contemplate your actions with him. Do not forget it is he who asked you, when a Sekirei asks their destined one to become their Ashikabi, being said 'No' to hurts."

"Were you said 'No' to?" Amelia questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes. Before I met Minato I was rejected. He had some fling with another woman even though they weren't officially together or married." Her face turning into one of distain as her memory of his Ashikabi's mother popped up.

"And what was it like for you?... if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. Honestly, it was bad for me. It hit my confidence and self-esteem. But then I reacted to someone else. I still have thoughts about him, but I'm happy still. By saying no, you may end up hurting him more than you realize. But at the end of the day, its still your choice." she finished her point, heading for the door.

"Kazehana?"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." she smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

Laughing she turned back, "Not a problem. After all, what are friends for?" and continued to go through the door, leaving Amelia to think on her own in a messed up gym with cracks and craters.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

The question slowly repeated itself in Amelia Evans' head.


	5. Chapter 5: Wings of Light

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I read it over again after I published it and I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors that were in the chapter. But like everything, nothing's perfect. **

**Thanks again to Telron who is constantly reviewing my chapters. God bless you. (awful pun I know...)**

**To Mangaman, thank you again for another kind review. I will try to keep on pleasing :)**

**And to 'TheMouldyGoldFish' – in answer to your question, they will. They have been mentioned beforehand in previous chapters. They will have some involvement soon.**

**I hope all readers would spin a little review of what they would like to see, or what they like/dislike about it. Any kind words keeps spurring me on to keep writing this.**

_Chapter 5: Wings of Light_

Amelia had trouble sleeping that night. The words of Kazehana drifting in her mind.

"By saying no, you may be hurting him more than you realize..."

She got up early from the lack of sleep. Sitting up in her bed, leaning over to look at the alarm clock showing 5:32am. She let out a sigh, wishing she could get sleep. "Ugh, why do I keep thinking about him?"

The rhetorical question seemed to provoke more questions. She needed some air and decided to get dressed and have a early morning walk. It was still scarcely light outside, the sun not quite coming up just yet.

For a few minutes, time seemed to slow down as she walked in her usual get-up of a shirt, short skirt, black tights and boots. Her mind still working away, trying to decypher what she should do. Walking by the gymnasium her heart began to pound a little heavier. The memories of what happened began to fill the vacuum in her mind.

_Why did I run in to save him? Why couldn't a bear to lose him? Do I really... does he really matter that much to me? _

She stopped for a moment, hearing grunts in one of the training rooms. She slowly approached the window, leaning in from the side to see who was up at this time. A look of wondering came across her character, as on the inside of the room was Sasori.

_Hmm. He blatantly can't sleep either._ He was using a punching bag, the design of which is to practice your fighting technique. However, Sasori wasn't using it for that.

_He's using it to... vent his anger... Have I caused this?_ A solemn thought that provoked her look of wondering to turn into a frown. Sasori continued his rage as punch after punch hit the bag, making it swing higher and higher the opposite side of him. His face showed his regret of the previous night as his eyes didn't blink. Focused on his punching and what his brain was telling him he viciously swung at the punching bag a last time, harder than before causing it to break off the chain that held it up and slide across the room.

Sasori stood and looked up from the punching bag. He began to feel warmer which meant only one thing. His Ashikabi was near. He turned to the window suddenly, his eyes catching a glint of silver hair.

_She's spying on me?... It's a little too early in the morning to call it coincidence. I know she didn't say yes, or no. But it's still painful waiting. _He looked away again. Knowing perfectly well she was there, seeing the glint of hair through the window and feeling her presence nearby. It only made him feel worse.

He picked up the punchbag that was on the floor and rehooked the chain onto the wooden frame that was supposed to hold it up. Standing beside the punchbag, now on its hook, he looked down to the floor, void of expression.

Amelia was still at the window, momentarily not looking due to Sasori turning around to look at where she would've been standing. Leaning in oncemore she caught his lifeless expression and his stare at the floor. He held out his hand in front of his eyes and created a sphere of light energy. Continuing to look at it, it moved like a serpent over his hand, making rings around it and his forearm.

She watched on as Sasori took a step forward away from the punchbag, still looking on at his serpent of light moving around his arm. It balled up in his hand, creating a perfect sphere. He closed his hand, creating a fist and closing his eyes. His eyes opened slowly a second later. Swinging round he hit the punchbag oncemore with aid of his little light serpent's energy. The power-infused punch sent the bag flying, spraying its insides all over the floor. The rest of the bag lay in a heap against the wall, the rest of the sand inside slowly sliding out.

Sasori's knuckles had turned red, and the two middle knuckles a slight black from bruising. While he may have been a Sekirei he still suffered the same injuries as humans could. The only difference was that he healed faster, way faster.

He made his way to the coathanger, his hooded trenchcoat hanging from it. Picking it up he turned to the door only to see a female figure there. Amelia had come into the building and waited for him to finish after watching him.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either, huh?" he presumed as he put on his coat. She swindled over to him, standing no more than a few inches away. He looked down to her, and she did the same up to him.

_I... It's strange. Right now. I'm right in front of him. And I'm happy. I smile just because I can. I want to smile..._

She put her arm up, and touched the right side of his face with her right hand, her palm sitting directly in the middle of his cheek. It caused him to blush severely, but he did nothing to oppose it.

_For him..._

She went on her tip-toes, trying to emphasise a 'lean-in', knowing full well she couldn't kiss him without his aid since #109 was so tall. He started to drift down to meet her. Merely centimeters apart, she noticed Sasori breathing heavily. It almost matched her own although she was more calm despite the situation.

"Thank you." Sasori voiced, as he pushed onto Amelia's lips. They shared a passionate one for a few seconds before Sasori pushing back. The E-Pandora looked on to see golden wings sprout from Sasori's back.

Sasori was emerging, and was now bound to Amelia through the creation of a bond. _This feeling. It's like the power I have is merging with my mind. This... is emergence. No wonder Sekirei can't wait to find their Ashikabi's. This immense feeling of emotion and love intertwining is... amazing._ This whole time his eyes were closed. The effect of emergence taking it's toll on Sasori as when he broke out of it, he fell to his knees.

"Sasori!" Amelia cried as he fell. The worry in her eyes was very clear to him as he looked up. Although his exhaustion from training up till this point, and from emergence had taken Sasori's breath from him momentarily, all he could do was smile.

Looking up at her, smiling gently as he had many times before, he mustered the words every Ashikabi should hear, "I am yours. Now... and forever."

X-X-X-X-X

Training sessions were being held in class for the third years during the day this week to give them physical understanding of battle aswell as the mental understanding. Elize Schmitz took the third year class as usual. She was the most suitable person, being a combat medic on top of being a Pandora.

Right now it was Cleo Brand facing off against Elizabeth Mably. The rest of the class watching on, the majority knowing Elizabeth would most likely win due to being ranked #1 since the death of Chiffon Fairchild.

The talking and whispering of the class stopped when Elize noticed two figures parting the crowd of students. Sasori and Amelia had come to the training session, for what reason however, was still unknown. But she would be getting her answer shortly.

She walked from the sidelines of where the two pandoras were fighting, still engrossed in their battle to notice. Strolling up to the pair, she asked "And what do we owe the pleasure today?"

"Heh, just watching on. No need to worry. In fact the only thing you would need to worry about if a student challenges me again. Especially now." Sasori answered her first before Amelia could even think of a reply.

_Especially now? What the hell does that mean?_ Elize thought to herself. She did notice that Amelia now had her arm locked with Sasori's. Whether she was just being flirtatious or kind was still unclear.

"Fine, you can watch. Just don't start trouble." she hissed. "I don't plan on starting trouble. Trouble always seems to find me." he retorted playfully.

Amelia just stood by his side, still locked on his arm, smiling. She was happier now that they were bound. Something Amelia hadn't felt since being with Gina or Rattle in Alaska before the events that took place there.

_In a way, he's the best thing that's happened to me... I just hope he feels the same._ He turned to her, seeing her smiling face looking onward at the battle. She sensed eyes on her and looked up to his gaze, as he was grinning lightly at her now too. _I think that's a yes to my question._

The battle was heating up as Elizabeth was using tricksy maneuvers with her Stigmata Satellite System (S.S.S), trying to get behind Cleo to take a clear shot, while Cleo was trying to get near enough to use her volt weaponized fists. They started running out of energy quickly due to exertion and Elize picked up on it due to their faces going red and being out of breath.

"Alright, that's a draw for now."

"But why stop now Sensei?" Cleo asked, confused. "I thought training was supposed to push you further than your limits."

"There's pushing you further than your limits, and an actual battle. This is just training, let's keep it that way."

The two nodded, agreeing to her decision and walked back to the crowd. Both noticing two new members within the crowd. _So he's here then. I wonder what he wants._ Elizabeth noted, taking in the view of Sasori.

"Next up, Arnett against Attia!" Schmitz shouted aloud. The two subsequently jolteed upright and headed for the grounds of fighting in the courtyard.

"You're going down this time Simmons!" Arnett letting her ego get the better of her.

"Hah, if you say so." Attia gave her retort, an evil twinkle in her eye.

Amelia and Sasori stood at the back. Only one of them looking on with interest. Amelia was not so interested in the training Pandoras took after the mock battles and the NOVA mode she went into in Alaska. She had a job to protect Dr. Oohara but, it didn't mean she had to be at her side the whole time.

However, her now other half was more interested in the fights between the Pandora. Seeing what they were capable of were intriguing to him. Should he have to fight one it would be handy. He watched on as the two fought, both going into Accel modes and Tempest turns as they had been taught to.

_Such speed is incredible. Anticipation will be the key to fighting them if I so have to. It is... interesting that they have such traits. I wonder if they can withstand my power. After all, I am not the only one of my kind._

After one triple accel Arnett was behind Attia, who swiftly used tempest to block her attacks to her back. Despite training the third years were used to battling each other, and not the enemy. This was mostly due to the fact there was no way to bring the fight to the NOVA themselves. It was always defending.

Amelia noticed Sasori looking on. His face showing signs of excitement and wonder. "What do you think?" The question catching him off-guard. "Of what?"

She chuckled, "The fight..." raising her eyebrow. "Hmm. It's interesting. Although I am wondering one thing."

"And what would that be?"

He turned to face her. As her arm was still locked with his it made her arm jerk slightly, quickly whisping it around to her side. He grabbed her hands, making her go a little red in the cheeks. "Can you do those things?"

"What, accel and tempest? High-End moves?"

He nodded with a smile. Her face dimmed slightly from her happy expression to a depressed one. "I'm sorry! I didn't say anything bad did I?" he said, worrying if he had accidentally offended her.

"No... no. You didn't offend me. You remember me saying I'm an E-Pandora?" she said gently. Nearly a whisper. He nodded again, his compassion showing in his eyes, tinted a golden brown.

"Well, I may have artificial stigmata. And I can perform those moves, but it's not as efficient as theirs. I'm basically a failed test subject." she admitted.

"_I'm basically a failed test subject."_ … those words rang through Sasori's mind. It brought a tear to his eye. He embraced her tightly, shocking her a little. Amelia didn't oppose the hug, in more ways than one she liked it.

"Not to me you're not." he whispered in her right ear, still embracing her. "To me, you're everything. I wouldn't be able to live without you." Amelia's eyes began watering, the first time since Alaska. She hugged him tightly back, not wanting to let go.

She sniffled into his chest, creating a water mark from her soft sobbing. "T-thank you Sasori." He smiled at her thanks. It was awkward for him because he guessed she wasn't ready to admit the same to him. However, now he was bound to her, he couldn't turn on her.

_Eventually she will feel the same... I hope._ Sasori was brought out of his trance and subsequently his hold on Amelia as Elize interrupted. "Sorry to break you two up, but I feel it would be good practice for the students to face Sasori in a mock battle. If you accept that is."

Amelia looked up at him, "You don't have to you know... I don't want you hurt." Her worry made him happy. "You care for me that much." he chuckled. "I appreciate that. I really do. But, in a way, I'd be happy to."

He turned to Schmitz, "Alright. You're on. Who do you have in mind?" She turned to select her opponent when Elizabeth Mably walked up to her. "Do you mind if I take this dance?" Her usual elegant class taking over her voice.

Elize stood deciding whether to say yes or not. Truthfully she didn't like Mably's attitude. It looked very self-righteous, as if she were better than everyone else. Before she could utter a reply, Sasori accepted her challenge.

Bowing as if before a dance, his light surrounded him, changing him into his combat clothes from his casual, light jumper and jeans.

"It's like volt texture... but... brighter." Arnett spluttered, her jaw dropped like the rest of the group. Sasori stood up looking at all the faces in awe. "Surely this isn't a big surprise to you all, right?" Arnett coughed, realizing she was staring, as were all the students.

Elizabeth and Sasori took their places, waiting for the other to make a move. Elize shouted some rules from the sides; one of which was not to aim to kill. Secondly that limiters were usable. It was a mock battle, which made sense - play as if you'd harm your opponent, but avoid it.

"Volt Weapon: Activate!" Mably shouted as her S.S.S. Weapons materialized above her. _Laser beams. This'll be fun._

"Ares Retribution!" roared Sasori, his own warhammer materializing in the grip of his right hand. Elizabeth looked at it, impressed more than anything, but still grossly underestimating him. "You can't hit me with that." she chuckled.

_Two students making the same mistake. I think I might treat this one differently though._

Sasori began humming a melody, a dark one. His voice going raspy and cold once he started mouthing the words aloud. "Go tell that long tongued liar. Go and tell that midnight rider. Tell the ramber, the gambler, the back biter..."

He looked down at his feet, and his hands clutching his weapon of choice. He then looked up, revealing his eyes, a now full gold, light dimmly coming from them. "Sooner or later, God'll cut you down... Sooner or later God'll... cut you down." Suddenly two metal plates sprung out from his back, encasing themselves on his back, ripping through his coat.

#109 started glowing in holy energy. Holding his arms outstretched to his sides, a pair of wings graced his back.

The rest of the students jaws dropped again. However, there was an addition to this group. Amelia was amazed. There were actually wings coming from his back.

Back to the battle, Elizabeth fired two shots with her volt weapon, as Sasori dodged it with ease, side-swiping out of the way.

"I'll admit, you're faster than I expected." Mably voiced, her tone still egoist.

"I'm disappointed that you underestimated me."

She started to charge up another pair of shots from her volt weapons. As she fired Sasori leapt into mid-air, his newly found wings taking effect as he hovered above Mably.

He started winging 'Ares' Restribution', took a swing back and then forward, creating enough turbulence to start diving at Elizabeth. "Holy Spear!" he roared, crashing into her, a cloud of dust and smoke appearing as he lands.

The smoke cleared as he found Mably had disappeared. "You're going to have to do better than that." A quip that got on Sasori's nerves. "Andre!"

Her limiter ran beside her and cast a freezing area, catching Sasori in it. He didn't move as Elizabeth let her guard down, walking slowly towards him whilst charging her S.S.S. She stood a few inches away, gazing at him, getting a good look of him, his eyes especially.

"Did you know a person's eyes can tell a great deal about a person?" she stated. Sasori chuckling. "And why would you find that funny?"

He stopped himself from continuing laughing a little, "Be-because..." he started laughing again. Mably's patience was being tested. She didn't like being made a fool of, especially by new people.

"Because what!?"

"Because I have no stigmata!" he cried, as his warhammer, Ares was swung and hit her in the stomach, sending her flying back to her limited in a heap. Due to the fact he had no implanted Stigmata at all, freezing areas had no effect on him at all, he knew this would both be a double edged sword when fighting the NOVA, but, against a Pandora, he had the advantage.

Elize had seen enough and intervened before anymore damage could be done. "Alright! That's enough. Good match." Turning her attention to Andre, "Is she alright?"

"I am fine Ms. Schmitz." a raspy Mably replied. "And I guess I've learned something today."

"Good. It's what trainings all about." Schmitz finished her class upon those words. Dismissing the third years for the day.

Sasori walked up to her and offered her a hand up. She accepted it, graceful as ever. "I apologize for hitting you like that. But it was a good match." he grinned, earning a smirk back from Miss Mably.

"I agree, it was a good match. However, just because I'm a girl you shouldn't apologize."

"Pardon me, but I didn't apologize for that reason. I apologized because I don't actually like hurting others. It defeats the purpose of being the Paladin in the first place."

"So that's what you're known as, huh?" Sasori nodded in reply. "By the way, that song you started to sing before you hit out, what was it?"

Sasori chuckled, "It is an old folk song. It's called God's Gonna Cut You Down."

"Dark..."

"Hmm. Yeah, but it put's the point across, right?"

Elizabeth laughed in response. "Yes, it does. I should go to the next class. I have a reputation to keep. It was nice duelling you Mr...?"

"Sasori is fine. Even just #109. You too, I hope you get stronger for the next time." His eyes twinkled and he wore a big grin on his face.

"You can count on it." she said, turning. "Seeya!"

He watched as she caught up with the rest of the third years. Suddenly he felt something snake around his arm. Looking to his right he found his Ashikabi smiling at him. It caused him to smile back. There was no denying that he was happier now, he just hoped she was the same.

X-X-X-X-X

Amelia and her Sekirei were walking around the campus, trying to finish what they started before Kazehana interrupted them. Who was now settled into the female dorms when she wasn't flustering the male students at the school. Sasori knew she wouldn't do anything because she was bound to her own Ashikabi. But no one else knew that.

Out of the blue, a jetstream of water soaked Sasori and Amelia who were walking quietly. A feint, "Water Celebration!" was heard before the blast that hit the two to the ground.

#109 grumbled on his back and sat up not looking up. He knew perfectly well who it was.

"Nice to see you again... Tsukiumi..."

X-X-X-X-X

**Hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter in the fanfic Xover. Keep reviewing and keep the suggestions coming. Every little critique and compliment helps. **

**The next chapter 'may' be up by the weekend, but if not then have a super end of the week and enjoy your own weekend!**

**Take it easy :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sea's Vengeance

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out for you all. Real life has caught up with me a little bit and I needed to take some time out for it. But here it is for you and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the extra followers that have fav'd the story since I last posted.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6: The Sea's Vengeance_

Sasori coughed, clearing his throat of the water that managed to get in his mouth whilst pulling his Ashikabi up to her feet beside him.

"What the fuck was that, Tsukiumi?" he asked turning around, seeing a bosom blonde with water swirling around her in a threatening fashion. Tsukiumi was still in her original clothing, black outer dress and a small white frilly underdress with silk stockings and boots.

Without a doubt one of the most suav of the Sekirei, with ample attitude. He did find her way of speaking strange though, not that it didn't fit her personality. Tsukiumi spoke in Olde' English, or Shakespearean English, intertwining it with modern day speech.

"That was for leaving us without a word!" she shouted as another spiral of water headed his way.

He proceeded to block it with 'safeguard', a golden shield enveloping he and his ashikabi's front. Amelia merely stood there speechless, she had seen what Sasori could do to a Pandora, and if Mably hadn't been strong enough there was no way that Amelia, herself could take a Sekirei on.

_So she uses water? That must mean other elemental powered Sekirei exist, Fire, Nature... _she noted.

"You knew I was leaving anyway! The whole of Izumo had 'his' Sekirei in it." Sasori retorted after the jetstream stopped barraging his shield.

"A poor excuse for not deciding to telleth us! Four years without a word! FOUR!"

Sasori stopped for a second, his mind going into overdrive. _Wait, if she's making this much of a fuss about me leaving, does that mean she... liked me? No... I refuse to believe in that way, she would only have eyes for Minato. … Maybe as a friend though._

Despite her aggression, whilst both living at Izumo Inn, Tsukiumi and Sasori got on strangely well. Close for two Sekirei's not bound to the same person. For Tsukiumi, Sasori was one of the few she felt comfortable telling things with, the same went for Sasori. Truthfully, she felt a close friend was taken from her on his departure.

"Water celebration!" was roared oncemore and another stream of fluid launched towards Sasori. He countered with his own, "Solar Shot!"

Holding out his hand, a beam of energy was fired continuously out of the palm of his left hand at the water. It withstood the pressure of Tsukiumi's attack and was pushing it back to a stand-off between the two.

By this point the 're-union', had attracted a few spectators, mostly first years, Kazuya Aoi included. They watched on as elemental faced elemental. His 'Aunts' were close by him, with Cassandra and Windy May being the closest to him. Since the 12th Nova Battle, they were always close by him, never really leaving his side, apart from a few occasions.

His Aunts looked on, Windy May the only one to share an expression. The others were void of any emotion at all, Cassandra hinted at an intrigued look but kept looking towards her nephew.

Getting back to the battle, neither Sekirei was winning the tug o' war that was raging between water and holy energy. It soon fizzled out, leaving the two standing there a little weaker and out of breath.

"Tsukiumi..." Sasori started, breathing heavily in between. "I'm sorry I left... without a word..."

"However, it does not mean... That I will lose... if you challenge me here..." his voice turning darker and more serious.

"I never issued a challenge to thee. Merely the pain you made us suffer with your disappearance..." her face went a little red, "You were a friend after all."

Sasori never realized that he had given them that hard a time leaving all those years ago. He stood there looking at the blonde Sekirei, feeling guilty for what he had accidentally done. On the other hand, he had his own troubles, and leaving led him to his Ashikabi. The thought of fate playing it's part made him smile.

"I apologized. But what I cannot forgive you for is blasting my Ashikabi to the ground." he hissed. Eyes glowing a golden colour, resembling them when he fought Elizabeth Mably.

Tsukiumi's eyes darted from Sasori to the girl next to him, her grey hair with red fringe soaked because of the water celebration. "Twas not on purpose! Thou knows I would never do such an act."

"That may be so, but you still did it." His arms started gathering holy energy around them, slowly snaking around the length of his arms to join into spheres in his now open palms. "What if I give Minato a little solar shot?"

"I wouldst never let thee touch him!" she cried.

"Good!" he roared. "Because that is the exact same feeling I have just now!"

Tsukiumi's expression changed immediately from anger to guilt. Sasori's logic had gotten through to her. She was in the wrong right now. However it was not her that diffused the situation.

Windy May had stepped inbetween the two Sekirei in order to try and stop the battle. Tsukiumi was the first to act; "Who art thou? And why dost thou step in between affairs not concerned with you?!"

_Always so hot-headed. Nothing changes. _Noted #109 as he watched on. He didn't know who she was exactly, but had seen her around the campus before. Assuming she was a normal Pandora he did nothing.

"I suggest you stop this." Windy May recommended.

Tsukiumi wasn't kind hearted to those who got in her way, nor to those who intruded on her business. "Water Dragon!"

A serpent like wave came from behind Tsukiumi, it's head in the shape of a Dragons _(who saw it coming?)_. It roared into Windy May, crashing down on top of her with smoke from the concrete slabs it hit being thrown into the air.

Once the smoke cleared it was possible to see a female figure standing there with a giant hammer. Windy May seemed unharmed, much to Tsukiumi's dismay.

"That wasn't nice." May pouted. She was dived towards Tsukiumi, her hammer driving into her chest sending her into a building wall. Despite Windy-May's calm and cheerful demeanor, she had a way of making you feel pain if she felt like it. Tsukiumi reappeared from the hole in the wall letting loose small jetstreams of water aiming for the Legendary Pandora. She deflected a minority of them, the others tearing through her clothing. Due to the percentage of her body that is stigmata, she was unhurt.

"If you keep this up I'll have to put you down." she sang cheerfully, her smile turning into a snarl of sorts.

"You will do no such thing." Sasori had walked next to Tsukiumi readying his warhammer, Ares'. "Why does thou stand by me? This is my fight!"

"Tsukiumi, despite what you feel towards me right now, I still believe you a friend... and friends help each other no matter the cost." Sasori's reasoning made Tsukiumi give off a confident smile.

"Fine. I shall accept your help. But just this once!"

"I wouldn't dream of interfering unless there was cause to." he grinned.

Windy-May wasn't surprised by Sasori's decision to help his own kind. It was logical to her that he'd try it. She wouldn't be taken down easily though... "Two versus one. I like a challenge." she sang oncemore.

The Sekirei duo held out their hands, their power circling water and holy energy around their respective persons. Their eyes looked determined, power surging through their bodies.

"Holy Water!" they roared, synchronising their yells as a jetstream of golden water flooded towards Windy-May. Even her eyes widened a little at the combined attack she was facing. The water hit her hard and knocked her off her feet.

The water slowly evaporated into the air, and showed Windy May getting up slowly.

"What!? She's unharmed?" Tsukiumi gasped. Sasori merely grunted. "These Pandora are interesting aren't they?"

Windy May hoisted her hammer over her shoulder and charged. Her accel was far greated than what he had seen from Arnett McMillan during the training session. She came at him in an instant, her hammer whacking him in the chest.

Sasori felt himself flying for a moment before blacking out temporarily. His eyes opened to a pile of rubble with some light shining through. He moved and found it painful. Having no other option he stood up, moving the rubble out the way lazily.

He moved back to Tsukiumi's side again, looking a little worse for wear this time round. Windy May picked up her hammer again in preparation for another strike.

"STOP THIS!"

Amelia ran in front of the two Sekirei, her arms spread out to show her opposition to the fight. "Stop right now!"

"Amelia-"

Windy May charged at Amelia, her hammer at the ready. Sasori flew in front of his ashikabi, taking the hammer hit oncemore, sending them both back into the rubble he was in beforehand.

Despite Sasori landing on her, she wasn't injured, just a few scratches. Sasori on the other hand was in much worse condition. His chest had been pummeled badly, and his breathing was heavy, as if out of breath.

Amelia had to get him to the recovery center. Nothing else mattered to her. She would not lose him, not now, not ever.

X-X-X-X-X

#109's eyes opened to a familiar view. The ceiling of a hospital room. "Fuck sake." he groaned, realizing where he was. His eyes closed again after feeling a shooting pain from his chest. He didn't even want to know how bad it was.

He felt a hand grasp his forearm. He hadn't got the energy to make his head change direction. "Amelia?" he questioned.

"No. Just a friend." a familiar voice answered.

"Tsukiumi." he smiled. "Is she alright?"

"She went out to gather a drink. I volunteered to watch over thee."

"Thanks Tsukiumi. I appreciate it."

A brief moment of silence went past as Tsukiumi let go of his forearm. It wasn't like her to make friends but Sasori and Tsukiumi liked to fight, they had that in common. They weren't the type of Sekirei to stand down from a fight. Sasori broke the quiet atmosphere.

"What happened after I blacked out?"

The blonde sighed, "After you went through the wall a second time, your Ashikabi brought you out of the debris. I helped her carry you to the recovery center."

#109 let out a groan from the pains in his chest. "And what of that Pandora?"

"She let me go to help you it seemed. But know this, she will never be forgiven for what she did."

"Typical #9" he chuckled, earning a playful smile from the water Sekirei.

The door swung open, and whilst Sasori couldn't see who it was, he presumed it was Amelia returning.

"My my, seems you get into situations like this quite often don't you, #109?" A voice opinioned.

The voice was sultry, mature, yet playful. There was only one voice it matched to, and Sasori knew exactly who it was.

"Kazehana. How've you been?" he said, moaning in the process from moving his head to see.

"Oh I've been fine. There are a few people to see you though." came the reply.

He heard footsteps, more than he can count, moving closer to him. When suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him, "Sasori!" Came a small voice. One he didn't quite recognize.

He painfully winced at moving his head, but he had no recollection of the voice. His eyes rolled down to see a girl, a teenager with a dirty blonde hairstyle, a white dress and dark green eyes.

"Ku? Is that you?" he questioned the girl.

"Yes! You remember!"

"Of course! You've grown a lot!"

_A/N: For the purpose of this story, Kusano will be approximately sixteen, so I can incorporate her into the fighting to come a bit more. (Plus I really can't write like a child...)_

He looked past Kusano to the doorway and saw Minato's 'flock' beside him. Musubi had her usual smiley expression, Minato in the middle with the same face. The perverted Matsu was behind Minato, not giving the situation an expression.

_Probably analyzing my condition or something..._ #109 thought. More footsteps were heard as one more person came into the room. There stood #6 in her black suit outfit. It seemed all of Minato's Sekirei and himself had come at last to the school. How they would be received by the school was another question entirely.

Sasori's energy had been soaked up as his neck gave way and his head slamming back down into the pillow. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I don't think you should all be harrassing him at a time like this." Amelia Evans stated as she reached the doorway to see a group of people in with her Sekirei.

"S-sorry, we just wanted to see how he is." stuttered Minato.

"He's recovering." she said, walking past him to Sasori's bedside. She looked at Tsukiumi, "Thank you for watching him while I was away."

"It was nothing. He is a friend afterall." A small smile appeared on her, but quickly disappeared. "We should go Minato."

A nod followed her statement and they left the room, leaving just Amelia and an unconscious Sasori.

A tear rolled down Amelia's left cheek. She would've slapped him if he was awake... but also she would've kissed him too. It was painful to her that he jumped in front of her to take the hit, but it also made her realize how much she meant to him.

_Please wake up soon..._

X-X-X-X-X

**Well guys, that's chapter 6 finally done. Apologies again for the long break I had in getting this written for you. **

**Keep reviewing and following! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Right Choice

Chapter 7 – The Right Choice

Sasori woke up again to find that his left arm was numb. It wasn't painful but from his forearm down it had a strange feeling. He didn't know how long he was out for, only that his chest felt much better and his energy had come back to a certain extent.

He moved his neck in order to see why his left arm was numb and the rest of him wasn't. The answer led him to give off a loving smile. There over his forearm, was Amelia sleeping.

_She slept beside me. It makes me happy, that the right person came by me in the end. After so many years of waiting... Definitely worth it._

He swivelled his head to the right to see the time on the clock. It read '7:48am'. "I guess it's time I woke her up too."

#109 tried to move his left arm, to no avail. It was stuck, as Amelia was holding onto it whilst on top of it. _I didn't think that'd work, but it was worth a shot._

He propped himself up by sliding himself up against his pillows. Using his other hand he stroked Amelia's hair, hoping it would wake her up, it didn't. _Wow, she could sleep through anything. _Next thing he did was grabbed her shoulder and shake it a little. It seemed to work, eliciting a groan of sleepiness as a grodgy Amelia looked up.

"Wakey wakey" he smiled. She still didn't fully move until Sasori asked her to move since his forearm was getting a little sore.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed sitting back in the chair. Her cheeks went into a red tint.

#109 let loose a chuckle, "Don't be. I've never been more happy to have a numb forearm."

The comment made Amelia feel a little happier about the situation. Sasori was happy he managed to obtain a smile from her.

Moments seemed to pass with the two sitting there. Suddenly Sasori felt a palm go across his face. It was a light slap from Amelia. It wasn't as sore as punches that he'd received in fights beforehand, but it was worse somehow.

He held the mark that was now visible on his left cheek. Feeling his eyes get watery, he turned to look at the person responsible. "What was that for?" he asked, looking on the verge of shedding a tear.

"That was for jumping in front of me!"

"There's a problem with me saving you!?"

Amelia Evans' face had gone from crimson cheeks to a furious red. She was tempted to strike him again but relented. She sighed at his reasoning.

"And what would've happened if I had lost you!?"

Evans' reply to his question phased the Sekirei a little. He looked down to his lap where his hands were. They tensed up into a fist, grabbing the bed sheets with them.

Amelia noticed a tear fell onto his right hand. _I... I took it too far. _

"Yet you do not take into consideration..." #109 began, his voice turning glum and solemn. "that, that is exactly how I feel. If I'd lost you, I'd die."

Amelia was taken aback by Sasori. Her own eyes getting teary. She embraced him in a tight hug. However much it gave him pain to be hugged due to his injuries, Sasori didn't care. He hugged her back as tightly as he could.

_It scares me, that even though I said I'd die if I lost her. She has no idea how real that is... if she dies while I am still breathing..._

The blonde haired Sekirei promised himself that he would protect her at all costs. The one way he didn't want to go out of this world was by termination of a bond.

"I love you Amelia."

Those words gave warmth to her very core. For one to say it, and mean it gave her great happiness. Almost making her forget about the bad things in life.

"I love you too, Sasori."

X-X-X-X-X

"Andst why do we have to attend this pitiful school?"

Tsukiumi had her tsundere personality back after attending the school with her Ashikabi and Minato's other five Sekirei who had joined her.

"I've told you already Tsukiumi. The Chevalier authorized a takeover of MBI due to the Nova invasion. In one way it means we have our independence a little... although how long it will last is unforseeable. They chose to station us here." Sahashi replied.

"But I still don't see why we have to follow their orders?

"It's for the good of everyone. I can't sit by idly when we are... you guys are unique and can help people who cannot help themselves."

This debate was one of many Tsukiumi and Minato had gone over in the past. Of course this one had more relevance to the situation currently. They were sitting in the canteen eating lunch. Well, one of them was eating lunch, and that was Musubi who everyone knew had an abnormally large stomach when it came to platefuls of food.

Just then, the youngest of the group piped up. "Do you think Sasori will be better today?" Kusano's innocence sang around the table. The looks she got from the rest predicted he would be alright, but they were not sure if he would get out of bed anytime soon.

"I think he'll be fine."

A well-known voice said. There stood Sasori on one crutch on his left side, his other arm around Amelia's neck and shoulder. His battered chest bandaged underneath a leather vest like garment that covered his torso, revealing his arms.

With Amelia's aid he sat down at the end of the table, where his crutch could rest against the table. "I'll go get us some food. Be back in a second!" Amelia said as she walked towards the food buffet table.

Sasori let out a sigh, then smiled looking out the window. Sitting down here briefly reminded of when he and Amelia had eaten lunch together prior to Kazehana's appearance.

"Hmm, what you thinking about #109?" Matsu questioned.

"You could say that... hentai glasses." a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

The 'strategist' as she proclaimed herself to be immediately pouted and was about to splutter a reply before being interrupted by the return of Amelia.

She sat directly next to Sasori, as expected from the group. "Here, I didn't really know what you wanted so I brought a mixture for you." Amelia had brought what essentially was a platter of various foods ranging from cold meats to salad and a small bowl of soup.

"I won't be able to eat all this, but thank you very much!" Amelia's smile seemed to fade a little when he told her that she'd gathered a little too much for him. But was replaced by another smile when he asked her to share it with him.

The two ate with Minato's group sitting beside them, mostly waiting for Musubi to finish her less than gracious size of meal. The discussion of what had happened within the last four years started and it got a little tense at the table.

"So, why did you end up leaving?" Matsu took on the role of inquisitor in this discussion it seemed.

"I left because... well, I needed change. I wasn't happy."

"Not happy living with us?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're all nice people. In fact I couldn't ask for a nicer group of friends. I wouldn't change any of you for the world. But..."

"So was it Miya?"

"BUT..." _My god she could at least let me finish. _"... with all six of you being Minato's Sekirei. I... I didn't want to become his."

The other five Sekirei immediately darted their eyes to him, as if he'd insulted them. "And is Minato not good enough for you?" Tsukiumi thundered.

_For the love of God._

"You know that isn't what I'm meaning. I just have no attraction to him. That's all. I'd prefer to be bonded to someone who I am attracted to."

The Sekirei pondered over it but then their Ashikabi spoke up. "That's fine by me. I'd rather you be happy than stuck with me when you didn't want to be."

Sasori's mind travelled to memories of living in Izumo Inn. Helping Kusano learn about the world as much as he could, sparring with Musubi and Tsukiumi. Even taking somewhat of an interest in Matsu's … 'research station', if you could call it that. He still couldn't comprehend how one person could look at over ten screens in a matter of minutes, but to give her credit she managed it.

#109 hadn't really realized that his absence from the Inn had such an effect on them. Especially Tsukiumi. It was strange for her to have such care for someone, especially if they weren't Minato or one of his Sekirei.

Amelia noticed the smile he had fade from him. She placed her hand on his left thigh and squeezed it in reassurance. There was one thing that made Sasori smile for sure, and that was Amelia's smile. It was rare that he saw it so openly.

"Thanks, I guess." Sasori finally replied. "But in any case, I've found someone right for me." he said, looking to his right at his crimson fringed Ashikabi. His right arm curled around her waist for a 'somewhat' of a hug.

"Well I'm happy for you. I just hope we still don't have to fight each other in the future." Minato said, referring to the old rules that would have been in place for the Sekirei if the Chevalier and the NOVA hadn't appeared.

While it quietened down at the dinner table in the canteen, they noticed a few heads turn around in the room toward the door. Sasori turned aswell to see a group of people.

It was Kazuya Aoi, his four aunts – the legendary pandora – and Satellizer El. Bridgette in tow. He noticed the unhappy look on Satellizer's face but paid no mind to it. _I guess I'd have a face like that if four other women were hanging off my limiter too... theoretically of course._

Windy May caught his eye. Truthfully he hoped that her entrance wouldn't start up any trouble since what happened. The inevitability of Tsukiumi wanting to get fired up and fight was obvious right now, especially to the group with the exception of Amelia.

However, Sasori only remembered the battle up to the point of getting hit by Windy May in the chest, he blacked out shortly afterward.

F-F-F-F-F-F-F _(Flashback)_

After Sasori had hit through the wall, Amelia ran to him immediately crying out his name in worry. She grabbed rubble out of the way and cradled him to make sure he was still breathing. With a sigh of relief she found a pulse and heard him breathing, although roughly.

She looked out toward Tsukiumi and Windy May with her teary eyes. They were about to do another turn in battle.

"Stop this now! He needs medical attention!" she cried to the two of them, and anyone listening. She hoped it would make them stop, but it was to no avail. Windy May powered up another acceleration maneuver. Tsukiumi and Amelia noticed another person walking towards Windy May.

She grabbed her arm, and looked at her with a faceless expression. There were no words, her lips didn't move an inch. The person in question was taller than Windy May, and had long blonde hair bound in a pony tail at the back of her.

Suddenly Windy May lowered her hammer and finished on the words of "I hope this convinces you not to start trouble in the future." With that, she turned and walked off, to Tsukiumi's disgust.

F-F-F-F-F-F-F _(Flashback End)_

Kazuya and the Aunts walked past, seemingly unaware of the glare from Tsukiumi to one pig-tailed Pandora. Meanwhile Minato and Sasori picked up on something relevant to the Pandoras accompanying Aoi. Their expressions had no emotion whatsoever, besides Windy May who always seemed to have a cheerful demeanor.

_I wonder why there's nothing there. Is there really no happiness or sadness? The story there must be interesting._ Sasori thought to himself before being questioned on why he wasn't eating by his other half.

X-X-X-X-X

In an adjacent building to the Cafeteria hall, Sister Margaret and Yumi Kim were watching surveillance videos. They were playing back the video of Sasori's training in the simulation center.

"How does he project his energy? Where does it come from?" Yumi Kim questioned rhetorically. She knew Sister Margaret wouldn't know. How could she? When it came to Sekirei, they were as clueless as the next person.

"I heard from someone I knew once, a rumor about them. Although it was a few years ago."

"And what was it? I hate to be in a state of suspense." Kim said sarcastically.

"That in the research files kept on them, it was their cores that made that energy flow. In euphemistic terms, it's their heart. Like ours, it gets heavy with emotion and burdens, but with that emotion, it becomes even more powerful."

"So it's like-" Yumi Kim started off but was interrupted by a warning sign on the screen to the left of them.

"_Warning. Nova incursion detected. Warning. Nova incursion detected."_

"Time to see if they are up to the real challenge." The head of the school stated.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Sorry it took so long to get this churned out for you guys! But I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter where (obviously) an invasion takes place. **

**Give me a few reviews and tell me what you guys want to see happen within this story for where you want it to go, besides my storytelling. **

**Cheerio!**


	8. Chapter 8: United We Stand

_**Hey guys! As you can see this story is still in the land of the living. Work is being a real hard hitter to me right now so I don't get a lot of time to write nowadays but I am still determined to bring you the next chapters.**_

_**I will however admit that I am running out of ways to continue the story in a certain arc, and would love for a few suggestions if any of you people have any! I will continue to write it as much as time allows, but any advice or suggestions is a great way to motivate me :)**_

_Chapter 8: United We Stand_

The sound of helicopter blades roared overhead as three transports raced their way to the city limits where a Nova invasion was occurring. Only selected third years and of course the schools new guests were sent to reinforce the fourth years and Chevalier reserves.

In one of the transports, there were various emotions flying around. Excitement for battle, A non-caring attitude, nervousness and finally, worry. The helicopter in question was filled with Minato and his Sekirei, Elizabeth Mably, Arnette McMillan and lastly Amelia Evans.

Evans' was feeling strange, not worried about the Nova, but the fact Sasori wasn't with her. Although it was her decision that he shouldn't attend because of his injuries, it still pained her that he was absent.

#109 had put up a fight when told he couldn't go. That his injuries would be too much for the fight, he rejected the idea but in the end Amelia had ordered him as his ashikabi. His only choice to support them was to watch on Matsu's screens which he was reluctant to do.

The fact that Minato and the others had supported her decision was a numerical defeat to Sasori, but there was one of Minato's Sekirei that, sympathized with him, Tsukiumi. The friendship between the two was a strange one at best. They didn't really talk that much, not while at Izumo nor on the field of battle. But it was the common factor in their beliefs that had each one hold the other in such high regard.

"I get really fustrated when command never gives us more information about these things." McMillan opinioned, thus breaking the silence.

Her classmate decided to shed some of her own; "It seems that way a lot of the time. But would you rather they tell us there'll be four S classes rather than four of a class we know are easy to deal with?"

Arnette merely huffed at her logic and the familiar surrounding of silence ensued the transport again.

X-X-X-X-X

#109's fist came down on a table beside Matsu and her computers, promptly startling her. He was still extremely sour about the whole situation that he was in.

"Calm down Sasori. She'll be with the others, Minato wouldn't let anything happen to her." The 'strategist' reassured him. Or tried to.

To say he was pissed off, was an understatement. He was sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his other hand. Matsu had considered taking the coffee from him incase he hurt himself breaking it, but decided he should be master of his own fate. If it happened, it happened.

"That's not what concerns me. I should be out there with her! Not here!"

Matsu's reasoning had only made Sasori feel worse. He knew Amelia could handle herself, even though she was a little weaker than the other Pandora because of the E-Pandora project. But the fact that Minato's group would have to protect her instead of him enfuriated him. That was his job, and his job alone.

X-X-X-X-X

The transport had landed a few clicks from the Nova's position to give them time to set up an ambush of sorts. There were three S Class Novas. Which dismayed the two third years a little. They had never truly faced an S class on their own before let alone three.

Evans' was nervous. She had never been in combat against a Nova on her own before. Truthfully, it made the fact Sasori wasn't with her even more painful. However, having Mably and Minato's Sekirei here made her feel a little less nervous about the current predicament.

The city of Shintoshi was close to West Genetics and was being hit on the outskirts. The evacuaation was underway but was a slow process. Only 37% of civilians had been moved out of the area to a safer distance.

The group had planned to confront a singular Nova at the back of the 'herd' (so to speak). Elizabeth Mably had taken charge, much to Tsukiumi's disgust. The two weren't getting along, which is surprising considering how alike the two are in terms of personality, being quite tsundere and 'above' everyone else.

The Nova in question was lagging behind the rest, making it an ideal target. The problem was the speed of the Pandora and Sekirei's attack. It needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, as the others would eventually turn round.

"Is everyone clear?" Mably questioned, receiving a group of nods, some more eager than others. Of course Tsukiumi gave her usual huff with her arms crossed. Musubi and Kusano were eager to start engaging, whilst unsurprisingly, Kazehana and Homura were a little less bothered. Amelia gave no answer, but was determined nonetheless. Her personal troubles had to be put to the back of her mind for this one, and that was what she would do.

After three minutes of preparation, the group decided the time was nigh for their assault. In the initial attack, Kusano opened the conflict, using the environment to grab onto the Nova preventing it from moving.

It proved strangely effective, stopping the Nova from turning around. Next in line for battle was the Arnette McMillan and Musubi. An unlikely combination, but Musubi's insane strength allowed her to throw Arnette above the Nova, to allow her to strike directly at the Nova without it being able to counter.

McMillan used her double accel with no interval to cut a clean strike through the armour of the Nova in question, creating a clear cut view to it's core. Amelia was the finisher to this operation. She accel'd through to the Nova while it was still strapped down by Kusano. She had no problem taking a clear strike at it's core, getting to distance and watching it implode was something spectacular for her. It was her first Nova kill.

Now the problem was the other two Nova that were still alive, and now, very aware of the situation. They both turned around and flung out 'arms' that penetrated Arnette's right shin. Hearing her yelp, Elizabeth Mably powered her Stigma Satellite System to release a barrage of light.

Kusano was tethering the other Nova to keep it locked down while the others tried to pull off some form of assault on the second enemy. As young as Kusano was, it was easy for her to defend herself by forming a shell of foliage and strapping down the Nova to the floor, not allowing it's limbs to move. She just hoped the others could bring it down before it overwhelmed her defenses.

Kazehana and Homura decided to act, as #6 sprouted fire from her fingertips and engulfed the air in fire, whilst Kazehana used her wind powers to ingeniously combine their powers to create a flamethrower of sorts.

While having a mesmerizing effect on the group, the Nova still stood, now engaging harder, it's first whip was still in Arnett's leg, whilst a second and third wrapped around a defenseless Minato and Amelia. It was piercing Amelia's ribs, digging into her.

It did however drop Minato after some time, leaving him in a heap on the floor. Tsukiumi had valiantly tried to strike at it's whip on her Ashikabi with her Water Sword, but failing to sever the limb as it regenerated.

There was a loud roar from the sky, as Tsukiumi and the rest of the Sekirei looked up to see a small glint of light in the night sky. It roared down into the Nova's chest, splitting it's core into pieces. The Nova shortly imploded after the unknown strike had hit it. The smoke cleared showing a figure standing there.

"Sorry I'm late." a voice said in the smoke.

The remaining dusty clouds cleared to show Amelia's Sekirei, Sasori standing valiantly. It was clear he wasn't 100% but they would not reject his help at a point like this.

The last remaining Nova was causing trouble for Kusano. It had extended what could only be called tentacles from it's leg joints to scythe her plantlife into pieces, releasing her hold over it. Sasori looked to Amelia, "I need to use it."

Amelia went from looking confused to stunned, as Sasori pressed his lips against hers. She watched as his golden wings appeared oncemore from his back.

"_Say it."_ Kazehana whispered to herself.

Sasori's eyes lit up with gold, much brighter than before. Holding one hand to the sky, his norito flowed effortlessly out of his mouth.

"By the righteousness in my veins. My sinners against my ashikabi shall be exorcised!"

A solar beam went from his hand into the sky in an instant. Ending after a second from its start. #109 moved his hand outward toward the Nova, still standing attacking the vines that were trying to hold it down.

"SOLAR APOCALYPSE!"

A barrage of golden beams came from the sky, pounding into the Nova from above it's position. The light swarmed it and ended a few meters before Kusano's position.

Minato, Amelia and the remaining Sekirei all watched on with jaws hung open. No one had imagined what Sasori's norito would even look like, let alone be as strong as it is. It had one weakness, and that was movement. Against a Pandora or another enemy it was useless because they were too fast for them. But Nova's were slow, unless they teleported in time which, fortunately, this one had not done.

The barrage stopped after roughly ten seconds. It left a smoldering pile of craters where the Nova had been. It had imploded half way through the barrage as the solid beams of light cut through it's armour.

Sasori was out of breath and had sustained the barrage for longer than was needed. He collapsed onto his knees. Amelia crouched beside him and put her arms around him. He looked up at her and smiled faintly, the golden tint in his eyes vanishing.

_You went against my wish of you staying out of the fight..._

He slowly lost consciousness into Amelia's arms. Still breathing lightly against her shoulder.

_But I'm glad you came._

She smiled as her eyes watched him, and his chest slowly go up and down. Which naturally was a good sign.

"Command, the Nova have been wiped out." Mably reported in.

A muffled reply came through the earpiece she wore. The others couldn't hear it directly. The short conversation ended after a few seconds, and the group turned to her for orders. "We're going home. Pick-up should be here in a minute."

She turned to look at the sky and then the crater that had been where the Nova was standing. Over her shoulder she turned to look slyly at Sasori and his ashikabi.

_I was not expecting such power. I wonder what more he has to offer... or if there is anyone more powerful than he is?_

X-X-X-X-X

There was another incursion elsewhere at the present moment. But being dealt with far more resourcefully... and more savagely.

Across the ocean from Japan in Hong Kong, there was another incursion of a party of "humanoid" types. There was another Sekirei there who was mopping things up.

The rush of killing was essential to her style of fighting, her life, and her enjoyment. After the final humanoid had been cut down, the curved blade was sheathed in her saya. In the next moment, a cell phone rang.

"What?" she answered the call.

A moment of muffled speaking into her left ear was heard, and then the phone went dead with the dial tone.

She looked up to the sky, "East Genetics, huh? Time for some fun."

X-X-X-X-X

End of Chapter 8

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I'm sure you can guess who might be making an appearance in chapter 9!**_

_**Hope you've all enjoyed the holidays (for those of you lucky enough to not work/or afford holidays right now!) and the World Cup season. Enjoy and have fun!**_


End file.
